


Everyone Deserves a Happy Ending

by fairywriter



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fairy Godmother Balin, Gandalf Ships It, Healing, Multi, Rebuilding Erebor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairywriter/pseuds/fairywriter
Summary: Three Hobbit ladies conspire to fix poor Bilbo Baggin's love life, with some help from Gandalf they just might succeed.





	1. Chapter 1

.

.

Bilbo Baggins stepped out of his front door and breathed in the sweet summer air, the path was pleasantly warm on his feet and the sunlight highlighted just how beautiful his beloved Shire really was, it was a perfectly perfect day. He knew the market would be bustling with Hobbits and bursting with fresh vegetables, fruits, and flowers. Artisans would be showing their best wares and the whole scene would be completed by the giggles of playing fauntlings. Bilbo had put on a nice waistcoat with the intention of wandering slowly down the lane and shopping for some nice jams to go with his breakfasts for the week, maybe gossiping a little with some of his favorite vendors, if he was lucky he might even manage to get there in time to get some of Poppy Gamwich’s delicious teacakes. He stood on his stoop and looked around at the picturesque landscape and then shook his head.

“Oh fuck it” he muttered as he turned back into his comfy home and slammed the door behind him.

.

* * *

.

“Something has to be done” the matronly Hobbit settled down at her small kitchen table and offered her guests a plate of scones.

“I’m not disagreeing Poppy,” May Goold told her “but shouldn’t it be Mr. Baggins family as does something?”.

Lily Burrowes snorted “tain’t a single Hobbit in his family as would do anything, they might as well have disowned him for all they seem to care”.

“Well, that’s not _quite_ true” Poppy Gamwich picked up a tray of cheese cubes and pickle slices and offered them around, “I think there are plenty as do care they just don’t know what to do or they have other matters that seem more important to them, after all, those that don’t live right ‘round Hobbiton may not realize how bad things are”.

“I think you’re being too kind” Lily retorted “but, regardless, they’re not doing anything so I guess you’re saying we ought to?”.

“Quite” Poppy answered. 

“Poor Mr. Baggins, it’s obvious that something mighty strange happened on that little trip he took with those dwarves” May offered “but I’m not really sure what’s wrong with him now, he’s home safe and sound where he should be”.

“Mayhaps that’s the problem?” Lily suggested, “he’s quite cranky but he also seems sad and he’s just shutting himself up in Bag End all the time now”.

“He didn’t even come to market today!” Poppy exclaimed, “he missed out on my teacakes and we all know he’s usually first in line for them”.

“Is that why you’ve got some cooling on the sill?” May asked.

“Well, I just thought as I’d take him some a little later,” Poppy said, “maybe put together a little basket of food, I hate to think of him in there starving himself, he’s so skinny now”.

“Do you think he’s not eating right?” Lily asked in concern “I could see about getting together some of my sausages and a couple of pies for him”.

“Milo Farfoot has some delicious new cheeses” May offered “and I could bake one of my spice cakes, Mr. Baggins has always liked them”.

“Milo Farfoot huh?” Lily smiled at May.

May blushed “his cheeses are the best in Hobbiton,” she said staunchly.

Poppy nodded “oh good for you” she twinkled “and, yes, they certainly are delicious my dear”.

May blushed again “oh now really, we aren’t courting or anything yet”.

“Yet” Lily patted her hand “that is the important word there and, as Poppy said, good for you”.

“Back to Mr. Baggins…” May said “we’ve got a bit off track, he certainly does look skinnier than he should and we can certainly help with that but how are we supposed to cheer him up? We don’t really know what’s wrong”.

“I think he misses his dwarves” Lily declared “or at least one of them anyway”.

“You think he fell in love with a dwarf?” May asked.

“Well, he’s certainly acting lovesick in my opinion” Poppy agreed with Lily “you should’ve seen him just staring off into the sky t’ other day, thinking about someone special if you ask me”.

“But whatever can we do about that?” May exclaimed “we don’t even know which dwarf, or where they are now, or why Mr. Baggins left them if he was in love with one of them”.

“Maybe he just missed his home?” Lily offered doubtfully.

“Well, he’s certainly not happy to be back though” Poppy shook her head “I don’t know, mayhaps we could write a letter to Gandalf, he’s the one what got Mr. Baggins into this mess in the first place. He can darn well help us get him out!”.

“Agreed!” Lily and May chorused.

“Pardon my language” Lily began “but that damn wizard likes to meddle so he can damn well meddle some more until our Mr. Baggins is happy again”.

“My thoughts precisely” Poppy nodded “more scones anyone?”.

.

* * *

.

The battered letter that awaited Gandalf at the inn in Bree was unexpected, it had obviously been there a while and the innkeeper confirmed he’d been holding onto it for nearly two months. Gandalf wasn’t exactly used to receiving mail, he picked it up and broke the seal, then huffed a small laugh as he read the neatly wrote letter.

_Mr. Gandalf,_

_I don’t reckon as you would remember me. My name is Poppy Gamwich and I live in Hobbiton. I’m writing you this note with the help of May Goold and Lily Burrowes (also of Hobbiton) because we are worried about our Mr. Baggins, Bilbo Baggins has not been himself since he came home from wherever it is that you took him._

_We would very much like to discuss this matter with you at your earliest convenience. Please drop by my home in Hobbiton just as soon as you can._

_Your’s faithfully,_

_Poppy Gamwich._

Gandalf folded up the letter then stood still for a moment before nodding to himself. He left the inn and followed the road out of Bree and set off… in the opposite direction of the Shire.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin sighed deeply as he shifted a pile of parchment off of his desk and onto a nearby table.

“You need to finish those by tomorrow” Balin reminded him.

“I am well aware” Thorin groaned “if I’d remembered there was so much paperwork involved with being the king I would’ve let the damn dragon keep this bloody mountain”.

Dwalin snorted “probably better not say that where anyone else can hear you”.

Thorin grumbled under his breath but all three of them knew that he didn’t really mean it. It would still be a while before the mountain was back to its former glory, but work was progressing well, as was their treaties with their neighbors, and it wouldn’t be much longer before their people would all be back home. That was worth any and every piece of paperwork or any other torment to Thorin. Even now Dís was leading a large group of families towards them and Thorin was counting down the days until he would see his sister again.

He perked up as a knock sounded at the door and Bombur and Dori walked in. They were both pushing large carts filled with covered trays and the scent of roasted meat filled the room.

“Nori and Fíli are on their way, we don’t know about anyone else yet,” Dori said as he began setting the large table near the fireplace.

Thorin’s study was one of the first rooms cleared out early on and, as it was quite large, had become a gathering place for the company at night, his friends would slowly start trickling in as their various duties allowed and they would all eat supper together whenever possible. It was Thorin’s favorite part of the day, everyone was always full of chatter about their work and it warmed Thorin’s heart to see them all. He had come too close to losing everything and seeing nearly all of them together helped to ease his mind.

Nori had slipped in while Thorin was preoccupied and he’d snitched a couple of pieces of bread from Dori’s cart, he dangled one in front of Thorin.

“Come on, it’s time to put that up for now, Dori can’t kill me for stealing food if I’m stealing it for our king” the thief stuffed his own piece in his mouth as his older brother turned and glared at him.

“Perhaps, but that argument would hold more water if you’d given me both pieces” Thorin pointed out before taking a bite of the warm crusty bread.

Dori took the basket of bread and placed it on the desk close to Thorin.

“You should eat more” he gently chided his king before turning another glare on his brother “Nori, on the other hand, is definitely not starving. I know you ate half of Ori’s lunch”.

Nori shrugged “well he wasn’t going to eat it all, you always give him too much”.

Dori huffed but he didn’t continue the argument, preferring to turn his glare on his king until Thorin meekly grabbed another piece of bread to eat.

“Good, don’t make me sic Kíli on you,” Dori told him.

“Are you threatening your king?” Dwalin asked him, a little too gleefully in Thorin’s opinion.

“Who’s threatening Uncle?” Fíli asked as he walked in with Ori and Bofur.

“I am not threatening him” Dori threw up his hands in exasperation “I just think he needs to eat more, and Kíli happens to agree with me”.

“Ahh” Fíli nodded wisely “you’re using Kíli’s puppy dog eyes to good effect, I approve”.

“I don’t believe I deserve this disrespect” Thorin observed mildly, not that anyone paid any attention.

Bifur, Óin, and Glóin joined them just as Bombur finished setting the table and they all moved to sit down.

“Speaking of Kíli” Bombur started “where is he? He shouldn’t be missing meals either, he’s still healing”.

“I saw him not too long ago, he said he was going to take a short nap” Fíli answered, “if he doesn’t turn up I’ll just take a plate to his room”.

“Perhaps it’s too soon for him to be working so much” Thorin mused “I know he thinks he should be able to work since you are but your injuries were quite different”.

Fíli shook his head “you won’t convince him of that Uncle, and honestly, I think he has too much energy to stay cooped up anymore. He was driving everyone crazy, remember?”.

“Yes, I remember” Thorin didn’t think he’d ever forget, Fíli and Kíli both had had long recovery periods, even longer than Thorin’s, and more than once he’d been afraid he was going to lose them. Kíli’s continuous pleas to be allowed out of bed had strained the limits of Thorin’s patience but the memories of watching both of his nephews fall as they tried desperately to protect him would haunt him for the rest of his days and his patience had, thankfully, remained intact. 

“Maybe a job that isn’t quite so physical as helping with repairs” Balin suggested, “he could use to practice his diplomacy and I think I know just the thing”.

Thorin nodded “I’ll leave the matter in your capable hands then”.

.

* * *

.

  
“You think I would make a good ambassador?” Kíli asked doubtfully.

“There aren’t that many of us who will willingly consort with elves, you are no longer… well, quite as prejudiced” Balin told him “so you’re more apt to deal fairly with them”.

“Okay” Kíli nodded “though that doesn’t really answer my question” he pointed out.

“You’ve studied diplomacy under me for years Kíli” Balin answered.

“Yes, but I wasn’t ever good at it like Fíli” Kíli shrugged.

“I think you’ll be fine” Balin assured him.

“Does Uncle know you’re basically sending me off to spend time with Tauriel?” Kíli asked curiously.

“Ah” Balin shook his head “not quite”.

“Are we going to tell him?”.

“Eventually”.

.

* * *

.

“I will never understand how you fell in love with a dwarf,” Legolas told Tauriel distastefully.

“Because he is Kíli” she didn’t even look up from cleaning her knives and Legolas sighed.

“I suppose I should offer my support” he said reluctantly.

Tauriel looked up at him in surprise “do you mean that?” she asked softly.

“Of course, you will always be my dearest friend, I do not wish to fight with you” Legolas sank to the ground beside her. 

Tauriel smiled at him before putting her knives away and leaning towards him.

“Will you support me as ambassador to Erebor then?” she asked.

“You know Father means that as a punishment?” Legolas quirked an eyebrow at her.

She nodded “of course. And yet, I think it could be the key to my happiness”.

“Then I will support you,” Legolas told her.

“As you should” a new voice caused them both to whirl around, hands flying to their weapons.

“It’s a good thing I have no desire to kill you” Gandalf leaned on his staff “you should pay more attention”.

“Gandalf, what are you doing here?” Legolas asked, bristling at the wizard’s ill-concealed amusement.

“I need you to deliver a message to Thorin Oakenshield,” Gandalf told them, his demeanour becoming deathly serious “tell him… hmm, tell him that his burglar is in trouble, tell him that three fearsome enemies even now stalk Bilbo Baggins. Tell him that I am heading to the Shire and would appreciate any help that he might send”.

.

.


End file.
